Women come in a variety of sizes, “one size fits all, never fits all,” even in bra straps. Most people probably do not realize that regular fabric bra straps, sold with every style of bra, are graded to the size of the bra. Accordingly, regular fabric bra straps are made in different sizes or lengths depending upon the size of the bra.
Over the past five years of fitting women to bras and bra straps, and from her own experience as a larger busted woman, this inventor has come to realize that the size, or length, of a bra strap has little to do with the size of the bra, but instead has more to do with the style of the bra, the stature of the woman, as well as the way the straps are worn (over the shoulder, criss-crossed or halter styles). There are two styles of bras that have detachable bra straps, namely convertible bras and strapless bras. Bra straps are worn shorter with a convertible bra and longer with a strapless bra due to the styles of these bras.
Also, just because a woman wears a large bra does not mean that the bra has to have long or large bra straps. In fact, just the opposite is often true. Large busted women tend to wear their bra straps shorter or tighter, while smaller busted women tend to wear their bra straps longer or looser.
The inventor started designing and manufacturing her own rhinestone bra straps out of a personal need. She has a petite size 4-6 frame but has always been large busted and could not wear even the most common fashions that showed her shoulders, like dresses or tops with spaghetti straps, because she has to wear a bra, with bra straps, for support and her plain bra straps would show. So she needed bra straps that she could attach to her larger size bra that would look pretty enough to “show off” and become a part of her outfit. Now, she can comfortably wear any style outfit she desires with little to no thought by attaching these rhinestone bra straps to her bra. She can wear anything she wants, from halter tops, to strapless, to spaghetti straps, to one shoulder, off-the-shoulder sweaters and any style gown. Because of these rhinestone bra straps, her large size bust no longer limits her to the fashions she, and millions of other women, would like to wear.
Also, the limited styles of rhinestone or beaded bra straps, that are generically manufactured in Asia, or handmade by crafters, would not work for her. They generally are not made strong enough for large busted women, and the rhinestone straps never seem to fit right and will snag clothes while the beaded straps do not support, are commonly made with bicone beads which hurt, continually stretch, and eventually snap. Accordingly, she was forced into manufacturing her own “snag free” rhinestone and beaded bra straps, and, as a result, she has helped thousands of women, from all over the world, with the same problem.
However, her rhinestone and beaded bra straps are not limited to large busted women. She has also helped small busted women because they also have to wear a bra, but for a different reason; they need to add contour and shape. So, small busted women also need bra straps that attach to their bra and are pretty enough to “show off” The inventor's bra straps have changed the way women wear clothes, allowing women of all shapes and sizes to comfortably wear any fashions that show their shoulders while adding glamour and sophisticated style to their outfit.
The inventor of this patent application runs a company called Show Off Straps, Inc. (“SOS”), which specializes in bra straps that look like jewelry. These bra straps hook, or attach, into any strapless or convertible bra and replace ordinary fabric bra straps. SOS's bra straps have helped thousands of women, of all sizes from petite to plus sizes, wear the fashions they desire and are in demand worldwide.
Presently, SOS designs, manufactures and sells “snag free” rhinestone bra straps. The straps are provided in fixed-length sizes from 13 inches, up to and over 19 inches (worn traditionally over each shoulder and as a halter) and 19.5 inches, up to and over 31 inches (worn criss-crossed), all in half-inch increments. Like shoes and rings, a half an inch can make a difference as to whether a bra strap fits comfortably, is too tight, or is too loose.
There are many factors involved with selecting bra straps, including the stature of the wearer, the style of the bra which the strap will be worn, the way in which the strap will be worn (e.g., over the shoulder, across the back of the neck halter-style, etc.) and the garment with which the bra will be worn (e.g., a special garment like a wedding gown). Sometimes a person will choose to have straps attach to a particular outfit, like a strapless gown, instead of a bra, and that could change the length requirement as well. Thus, unlike a shoe or a ring that has a fixed size and a woman knows her size, a woman does not have a fixed strap size; it varies due to the above reasons.
One issue with fixed-length bra straps is that each style needs to be manufactured and stocked in all sizes. For example, if each of 10 styles is manufactured in 27 lengths, then there are 270 individual products being manufactured. Among other things, such a multitude of products increases manufacturing costs (e.g., manufacturers often impose minimum order quantities for each size or charge extra for small quantities) and makes it more difficult to stock all sizes.
Another issue with fixed-length bra straps is that they need to be fitted individually for a particular bra or outfit. In many cases, a person performs a self-measurement, orders or purchases the straps, finds that they are not the correct size, and returns/exchanges them. This is time-consuming and frustrating for the consumer and expensive for the distributor in terms of both handling returns and lost sales.
SOS also designs, manufactures and sells an entire line of coordinating jewelry that matches the bra straps, including bracelets, anklets, necklaces, belts and earrings. This is coordinated jewelry that can be mixed and matched, thus allowing the person to add by the piece. For example, they can buy rhinestones bra straps one month and six months, or a year or more down the road, add, or buy, the matching bracelet or earrings, etc.
SOS currently designs a clip that clips over the bridge or center portion of a bra, but has discontinued it because it is problematic as the size of every bridge on every type of bra is different. Every woman wants to buy the clip but each clip would have to be custom ordered to fit the bridge of their bra, which is not practicable.
SOS has the same problem with her jewelry as she does with the bra straps, “sizing”. Jewelry also has to be made in multiple sizes. For example, women commonly complain that they cannot wear bracelets because their wrist is too small or too large, a woman who has a small wrist cannot wear the same size bracelet as a woman that has a larger wrist, and the same is true for belts (hips), anklets and necklaces—many different sizes for many different size women.
Bra straps are currently manufactured in 27 different sizes, necklaces in seven or more sizes; bracelets and anklets in at least ten sizes, and chain belts in four or more sizes. In addition to all these sizes, SOS also takes orders for custom sizes. Generally speaking, no size is more popular than another. As mentioned above, such fixed-length jewelry makes it difficult to manufacture and stock product.
Presently, this jewelry is made with rhinestone cup chain specially adapted to not snag clothing, which is an important feature considering that the rhinestone jewelry sold on the retail market is notorious and well-known for snagging and ruining clothes. When this happens to a good outfit, it can be devastating. Thus, the non-snag feature puts this rhinestone jewelry and bra straps in high demand.
SOS's coordinated earrings are made with 14K gold posts, particularly for women who are sensitive to posts made of other metals. Thus, the entire jewelry line is designed with the purpose of solving common fashion problems that are frustrating to the inventor and other women, in contrast to much of the fashion jewelry on the retail market that is mass produced in limited generic sizes, giving little consideration to the needs and wants of the consumer.
Another problem that this inventor incurs are women continually asking for bras that can be worn with fashions that have plunging necklines and low backs. The few bras on the market, that are designed to wear with these types of fashions, are limited and not made to be worn by larger busted women. They usually have clear plastic straps that tend to stick to the skin and turn yellow or a band that wraps around the waist or hips, and there is even one having straps that wrap over the shoulders and around the underarm, which can be very uncomfortable, and of course there are stick on bras.
The following is a brief and admittedly incomplete overview of some prior art relating to jewelry and bras.
Adjustable Length Chain Bra Straps
The bra strap industry appears to still be in its infancy, they are not widely sold in department stores, and most women are not aware that they exist. A common design is a chain bra strap with an extender chain on it, often made overseas from low-quality materials. The concept of this design is that one can lengthen or shorten it with the extender chain, the same way a necklace might have an extender chain. The problem is that even though bra straps look like jewelry, they are not worn like a necklace. Bra straps have to fit perfectly in order to be comfortable while enduring pressure and tension from movement and weight from larger bust sizes. A necklace does not have to fit perfectly and does not have to bear substantial stresses from movement and weight and therefore does not have to be as strong or fit as comfortably as a bra strap. These adjustable bra straps generally have about 14 inches of decorative or rhinestone chain and about four inches of extender chain. If a person requires a bra strap smaller than 14 inches, these will not fit her. If a person wears a bra strap longer than 14 inches, then extender chain will show on the wearer's back, which is not pretty. Also, they will only extend so long; if a person requires a longer bra strap or wants to wear them crisscrossed, they will not fit. They also have a weak point where the decorative chain is attached to the extender chain, which can break easily, and these chain bra straps are generally made of cheap rhinestone chain, which can snag fabric and ruin clothing. They also never seem to fit comfortably, especially for larger busted women. For these reasons, the adjustable length chain bra straps are not desirable for marketing.
Another design of bra straps that is not widely sold in the stores are bra straps made up of beads that are strung on elastic cord or monofilament mainly manufactured in Asia or hand made by crafters. They are made one size fits all because they stretch. These too are problematic inasmuch as monofilament stretches indefinitely while you are wearing it which separates the beads so you can see the cord until it eventually becomes too long or snaps and the beads fly everywhere. Elastic cord, monofilament and any other type of stretchable cord will not give a woman the support she needs, especially larger busted women and are made more for aesthetic reasons. But even still, these bra straps will not work for most women as “one size fits all, never fits all,” even if it stretches.
Bra straps that stretch or extend by extender chain are very limited in their use and will not adequately fit many wearers.
Sectional Jewelry
U.S. Pat. No. 7,406,840 (Brancato) is directed to a length adjustable, multi-function chain composite for use in the apparel, jewelry, and accessory industries. The length adjustable, multi-function chain composite includes at least two chain segments that are separate and independent of each other, and apparatus that is operatively connected to the chain segments and replaceably attaches the chain segments end-to-end collinearly so as to allow the length adjustable, multi-function chain composite to be reconfigurable for being multi-functional.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,784 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,867 (Katz) are directed to interchangeable clasps of a type having one or more cylindrical sleeves that receive a rigid rod at the end of a necklace or bracelet. Such clasps can be used to join the two ends of a necklace or bracelet or to join two or more necklaces or bracelets together, e.g., for adjusting the length of the necklace or bracelet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,436 (Minassian) is directed to linkable jewelry device having a male clasp section and a female clasp section at opposite ends of the device. The female clasp section is adjustably retainable by the male clasp section. A plurality of longitudinal inflexible sections are interleaved with and hingedly attached to a plurality of connectors. When the female clasp section is retained by the male clasp section, the device forms an adjustable ring for wearing on a finger. The male clasp section has a number of notches into which a crossbar of the female clasp section may be selectively retained. The ring may be adjusted in diameter depending upon which notch retains the crossbar. Two or more devices may be linked together to form an adjustable-length bracelet or necklace.
Decorative Undergarments
US 2005/0155138 (Zic-Hock) is directed to a device and methods for converting and decorating clothing are disclosed. The device includes a center connection part, and a plurality of extensions, each with one end connected to the center connection part and with another end connected to an attachment structure. The method includes attaching one or more first extensions of the device to one or more first locations of a clothing and attaching one or more second extensions to one or more second locations of the clothing to convert the clothing from one style to another style, or to decorate the clothing. Also disclosed is a multifunctional jewelry piece which can be used to convert a style of clothing, to provide ornamentation to clothing, and to provide ornamentation to a person's body. (FIG. 15B)
US 2009/0205100 (Flower) is directed to a thong panty or thong bathing suit with detachable interchangeable jewelry constructed of a generally triangular shaped front piece and a jewelry thong formed by three beaded strings each having one end connected to a central member and one free end equipped with a clasp for connecting to three rings at three corners of the front piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,889 (Fildan) is directed to a brassiere has a pair of fabric brassiere cups each provided with respective underwire cups extending through a fabric channel beneath the respective cup. The two cups are interconnected at the front of the brassiere by a decorative link composed of a molded synthetic resin and having a pair of sewing flanges each stitched through to the fabric of the cup. The underwires terminate at the respective sewing flanges.
Adjustable/Modular Bras
U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,408 (Lung) is directed to a user selectable interchangeable bra system that enables users to customize the selection, style, construction, and usage of a bra both through component purchase and interchangeable fit. An infinite number of different size, color and fits are possible, as well as underwire interchangeableness. The center connector can be selected to provide for user selectable cup separation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,031 (Froelhich—cited in Lung) is directed to a bra having separated bra cups that are fastened using a bridging member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,606 (Li—cited in Lung) discloses a bra having a front fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,362 (Plew) is directed to an improved brassiere of the type having a pair of cups; a pair of torso bands, and shoulder straps. The bra includes a strip of fabric loops extending along, and just below so as to be hidden by, the free upper edges of the body-facing surfaces of the pair of torso bands and the free upper edges of the body-facing surfaces of the pair of cups, the strip of fabric loops being separated between the pair of cups so as to form a space therebetween. The bra also includes a pair of fabric loops overlying aligned with each other, and being disposed in said space between the pair of cups, just below so as to be hidden by, the free upper edges of the body-facing surfaces of the pair of cups. The bra further includes an upper strip of material overlying said strip of fabric loops and said pair of fabric loops for preventing discomfort to a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,359 (Richardson) is directed to an adjustable bra having first and second bra cups; one or more adjustable back bands connected to the respective bra cups; first and second detachable shoulder straps connected at one end to the respective bra cups and connected at the other end to the adjustable back band or bands; a removable or non-removable underwire in each bra cup that is shorter in length than standard underwire; and a plurality of shoulder strap fastener receiving elements incorporated along an entire length of the back band or bands, wherein the shoulder strap fastener receiving elements are adapted to receive and attach the first and second shoulder straps anywhere along the entire length of the back band or bands, including to both single and double layer back bands to enable a wearer to adjust the fit and comfort of the bra to a wearer's breast size and dimension.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,884 (Dragojevic) is directed to a breast cleavage enhancement device which is selectably attached to the rim of a brassiere at multiple locations. Depending on the point of attachment to the brassiere, the brassiere cups are rotated in a clockwise or counter clockwise direction to control the position, cleavage, and separation of the breasts. The adjustable clip is attached to the brassiere at various user selectable locations between the brassiere cups. Placement of the adjustable clip above or below the center point applies rotational pressure to the brassiere cups, which will move the breasts closer together if rotated in one direction, and will move the breasts apart if rotated in the other direction. The adjustable clip can be implemented by a clip that attaches to a conventional brassiere, or by integral hook and loop strips, buttons, string ties, or other suitable devices. Alternative embodiments implement the breast rotation feature on the upper portion of a two-piece bathing suit, and use ornamental clasps to secure the brassiere cups together.
Strapless and Convertible Bras
Strapless bras can be worn with or without straps and are manufactured in many sizes, but women often complain that they just do not stay up, thus making them uncomfortable to wear. They can be so uncomfortable that is common for women to avoid wearing fashions that require a strapless bra. Also, a traditional strapless bra is generally designed with a permanent affixed bridge and back band that has to be covered by the garment.
Convertible bras generally cannot be worn strapless, they have to be worn with straps, however, the straps can detach in order to change the straps, which is why it is called a “convertible” bra. This style bra is also manufactured in a variety of sizes, however, like the strapless bra, a permanently affixed bridge and back band of a traditional convertible bra also has to be covered by the garment.
Convertible bras are generally designed as a plunge bra with cups that are shaped in a triangular design, so this bra cannot be worn with a strapless garment because the pointed part of the triangular cup will show above the garment, thus making it limited as to the styles of fashions that can be worn with this type of bra.
Both strapless and convertible bras are not made to be worn as outerwear, they are underwear and are meant to be covered by a garment.